<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cut to this feeling of you and i by percyyoulittleshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515683">cut to this feeling of you and i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit'>percyyoulittleshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing Scenes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past six months Percy Jackson has either been asleep, having almost no memories or running away from monsters trying to find his camp. In said months, for obvious reasons, he didn't have a haircut and his hair was starting to grow to an annoying point. But now he is as safe as he can be on the Argo II and he trust Annabeth to not mess up his hair....that much.</p>
<p>or the one Annabeth gives Percy a haircut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing Scenes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cut to this feeling of you and i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner had just finished and the seven moved to different places on the Argo II to rest and prepare for Charleston tomorrow. Annabeth knew she should go to sleep and try to rest, as much as she could rest when the nightmares wouldn’t leave her alone. She wanted to find Percy and have his arms around her, but he had gone to his room to try and contact Sally again. He had tried every single day, almost every hour to no avail, and Annabeth respected his privacy.</p>
<p>She had tried walking the decks for a while trying to clear her mind but she was getting angsty instead. Frank and Jason were on patrol, Piper and Hazel had gone to sleep since they were next on patrol duty, Leo was nowhere to be found and Annabeth honestly didn’t want to even think about what coach Hedge was up to, the less she knew the better for her sanity. She knew that if she went to her cabin she would use her laptop, trying to decipher her quest until she passed out. The idea of that made her stomach turn and filled her with dread, but she still found herself walking back to her cabin, mentally preparing herself for the headache she was about to develop. </p>
<p>What she hadn’t expected to see was Percy, already in his pajamas, chilling on her bed, lazily browsing one of the architecture books she had brought along on the quest.</p>
<p>“Oh hey, there you are!” Percy grinned at her and stood up from her bed.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Annabeth said, the stress leaving her body at just the sight of his smile. She broke the distance between them and gave him a quick kiss. “Any success?” </p>
<p>Percy shook his head and left the book on her desk. “No, the Iris Messages don’t go through and I’m starting to run out of drachmas. I tried using your phone but the calls won’t connect.” There were frustration and sadness in his voice that made Annabeth ache for him. “I just want to listen to her voice, is that too much to ask?”</p>
<p>Percy sat down on the edge of her bed and Annabeth sat on his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. “Of course not.”</p>
<p>“I miss her so much,” Percy said, his voice cracking a little.</p>
<p>“I know babe, she knows too,” Annabeth said. He nodded in reply but didn’t say anything, just hugged her a little bit tighter. Annabeth started running her fingers through his hair, a habit she had developed when Percy would end up napping in her lap, thanks to the Achilles’ curse. Over the past six months his hair had grown out and now, instead of the shortish tousled hair he had a shaggy curly mess that was starting to reach his shoulders. In the four years that she had known him, this was the longest his hair had ever been. He really needed a haircut but she wasn’t sure if it was the right time to bring that topic up, after all, Sally had been cutting his hair his whole life.</p>
<p>She was wondering if she could maybe get away with braiding his hair when Percy finally spoke. </p>
<p>“Hey, can I ask you a favor?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Can you cut my hair?”</p>
<p>Her hands froze in his hair. “You’re joking, right?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Percy turned to face her and Annabeth slowly rested her hands on his shoulders. “It’s getting too long and it's starting to become annoying.”</p>
<p>“Do you really trust me that much?”</p>
<p>Percy rolled his eyes at her and gently moved her from his lap to the bed. “Now I get why you braid your hair or have it up, it sticks to your neck when you get sweaty.”</p>
<p>“You are such a baby.” Annabeth laughed at his reaction. “I can give you a buzzcut.”</p>
<p>Percy stood up. “If you do that I’ll break up with you on the spot,” he said in the most serious tone she had heard out of him in a long time. She laughed at his reaction, Percy usually didn’t care about the state of the black mess he called hair, but one time Sally had accidentally given him a really short cut and Percy had whined until his fluffy hair was back.</p>
<p>“I have no idea how to even cut hair.”</p>
<p>Percy shrugged. “I thought Athena always had a plan.”</p>
<p>“That’s low.”</p>
<p>“Just cut my hair, Chase.” Percy took a few steps so he was standing in front of her. “I trust you on this and I take full responsibility if you make a mess.”</p>
<p>Annabeth sighed and stood up from the bed. “You’re gonna regret this.”</p>
<p>Percy leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. “Or maybe I won’t.”</p>
<p>“Go and find some towels while I find some decent scissors and some hair ties.” Percy was about to leave the room when Annabeth added. “And a broom, you’re gonna clean the mess.”</p>
<p>                                                           ***</p>
<p>“Do you need a mirror?” Percy asked after a few minutes of Annabeth standing in silence looking at his hair.</p>
<p>Percy was sitting on a chair in the middle of her room, a towel around his shoulders while he was, for once, waiting patiently for her to find the courage to mess up his hair. </p>
<p>“What if I make tiny ponytails and then cut it?” Annabeth mumbled. “I think I’ve seen people do that.”</p>
<p>“It’s your call.”</p>
<p>“At least the curls will hide the mess a little if I fuck up.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Percy joked.</p>
<p>“I remember this was your idea,” Annabeth said before starting to put his hair up in tiny ponytails. His hair was soft, really soft and even with his shampoo, it always smelled like the fresh breeze of the ocean. Annabeth felt a ping in her chest. She had missed this so much, being surrounded by his scent, listening to his soft hums while she played with his hair, was giving her a comfort she had been missing for the past six months.</p>
<p>“So, I’m assuming you didn’t cut your own hair at camp?” </p>
<p>Annabeth was almost done with the elastics in his hair. “Once.” she laughed at the memory of the horrified looks from her siblings. “I was around eight and my hair was getting ridiculously long and I just decided to cut it, the worst thing is that I didn’t even use scissors.”</p>
<p>Percy gasped in realization. “Annabeth you didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Yup, I used my dagger,” Annabeth said and Percy’s laugh filled the room. She would never be able to explain the happiness the sound of his laugh brought her. “When I came out of the shower my siblings dragged me to the Aphrodite cabin so someone could fix my hair. Since then I’ve just gone to them whenever I need a haircut.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you used your dagger.”</p>
<p>“It was also the shortest I have ever had my hair.” Annabeth gently pulled some of Percy’s hair. “It was around this length, actually.”</p>
<p>“I wish there was a picture.”</p>
<p>“I think everybody was too focused on trying to fix my hair that they didn’t think about immortalizing the moment.” She put the last elastic band in his hair. “At least after that all my hair stuff has been sponsored by the Aphrodite cabin.” </p>
<p>“I will forever be sad nobody took a picture.”</p>
<p>“The Aphrodite cabin is the best thing that ever happened to my curls but if you dare to tell them that I will shave your head in your sleep.” Annabeth took a step back and grabbed the scissors from her desk. “This is your last chance to back out, we can always ask Piper or Hazel to cut your hair tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Do your worst,” Percy said. “Actually no, please do your best.”</p>
<p>Annabeth grabbed one of the tiny ponytails. “Here goes nothing.” </p>
<p>The moment the scissors touched his hair she felt the need to scream but she didn’t. Hazel and Piper would murder her for waking them up and the others would probably assume they were under attack. But that didn’t stop her from the low whining sounds she made every time she snipped Percy’s hair. In his defense Percy kept as still as he could, just quietly laughing at her antics. Once the last ponytail was gone Annabeth moved around so she could see the state of his hair. </p>
<p>“How bad is it?” Percy asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.</p>
<p>“Not bad I think.” Annabeth messed with his hair a little bit, and fondly touched his matching gray streak. “A few more snips and I think it will be decent.”</p>
<p>Percy nodded and Annabeth went back to work. It was a slow process, she was trying to remember how Silena had cut Clarisse’s hair or how Drew had fixed Travis’ hair after a prank had gone wrong. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Annabeth took a few steps back and examined her work. It wasn’t bad, for being her first time, she was actually happy with the result of his hair. It wasn’t perfect, and the fact his hair was always messy worked in her favor, but it was definitely an improvement to the state his hair had been. “Done.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a mirror?” </p>
<p>“Er, no.” Annabeth looked around her room searching for something she could use as a mirror. “But my laptop has a camera.”</p>
<p>Percy blinked at her. “I think I would rather use the mirror in the bathroom.” He took her hand. “Let’s see how badly you destroyed my hair.”</p>
<p>“It was your idea!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>